Objects
In LittleBigPlanet players have access to a library of objects which they can expand through objects they find while exploring patches or objects they create themselves. Objects Blocks The player can create blocks from a material and then fashion them into desired shapes. Upon creation, the block assumes the physical qualities of that material, notably mass. These blocks can be made out of many materials like wood and glass, metal and stone, felt and dark matter. Each has it's own properties- for example, stone and metal are very heavy and cannot be moved in play, while felt and wood is lighter and can be moved during play using the R1 button. Some blocks might need more than one sackboy to move. Dark Matter Dark Matter is a material that holds an item in place, so that gravity has no effect on it. Cogs Cogs come complete with an axle, and once attached to something, the cog freely rotates about the axle. Multiple gears will interact with each other as expected. In one demonstration of level creation, a small block of wood is placed on the stage, and a long block of wood is then placed across the small block, elevating it off of the ground. Four cogs are then attached to this long block of wood as wheels, and finally, the small block is deleted, creating a simple vehicle which then rolls down a slope. String String is able to be hung from one object to another, to suspend that object in mid air. It is very light and cannot hold the object in question stiffly, so the object swings around. Piston Pistons allow an object to be moved up and down, or left and right, depending how it is attached. Can be stiff or not (allowing the joints to move around as per physics engine). Brains Brains are literally the brains of an enemy. You place it on an enemy, and tell it to do one of several basic AIs. These can be either protected or unprotected- protected ones can't be killed; unprotected ones can. Prize Bubbles Small blue bubbles can be collected from within levels by sackpeople. This material is needed for the construction of objects within patches. Contrary to collectible items in some other games (such as Sonic the Hedgehog), a prize bubble must also obey the rules of gravity, and is either found sitting on something, or hanging by a thread. Fire A form of danger. Coming in contact with fire will singe your sackperson. Prolonged exposure or multiple contact within a short period of time is fatal. Ice Is known to freeze you into a block of ice with prolonged exposure to it. You can also slide on it. In multiplayer ice rely on normal physics so teammates can push and pull you around. Once frozen, the player can shake the controller to break out of the ice. Category:Gameplay Electricity A dangerous element that can be applied to certain materials. If touched, the sackboy will be electrocuted and will then explode! Horrible Gas A lingering gas that kills your sackperson if touched.